Mobile applications and application stores have become ubiquitous. Thousands of mobile applications have been developed for a variety of platforms such as Windows®, Android® and IOS® (i.e., Apple's mobile operating system). This large number of mobile applications provides a user a significant number of alternatives, but at the same time increases the burden of the user to determine which application is good and/or which application is most suitable for his/her needs. Rather than spending time and effort to research which application is good and which application is not, the user may simply rely on word of mouth from his/her friend to choose an application. For example, if his/her friend has an application, likes the application and shows the application to the user, the user may determine to obtain the application if he/she also likes it. If the user decides to obtain the application for his/her mobile device however, the user usually needs to search the Internet and/or one or more application stores in order to find a version of the application compatible with his/her device. This task is complicated even more if the user does not know or remember the name of the application for which he/she is searching. This undoubtedly causes inconvenience to the user.